I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of pegs;
The invention is more particularly in the field of pegs which may be inserted into and penetrate into mats, various materials, organic matter, inorganic matter, and other mediums;
The invnetion is even more particularly in such fields wherein it is desired to control the depth of penetration of the pegs into the medium into which the pegs are inserted;
The invention is also in the field of pegs which may be rotated in a single plane while inserted into material; and
The invention is also in the field of pegs which may be maintained in axial alignment while being inserted into mediums.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many different types of pegs used for a huge variety of purposes. Pegs are used, and associated by many persons as being for such purposes as stays for guy wires and the like, surveying and building markers, road markers, golfing tees, and numerous other purposes involved in insertion into soil or the like.
Pegs are used for many other purposes incluidng medical and scientific purposes and the like. Some examples of the lesser known, but important, uses for pegs will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,437 (a means for removable holding an artificial eye in a movable relationship in a human); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,001 (winding pegs for guitars); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,355 (aligning peg for electrode plate assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,237 (use in motor vehicle door lock); U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,837 (used in exractiing item in connection with automatic forging machines).
We have studied this field and have not found pegs with penetration and movement limiting capablities integral with, and non-interfering with proper use of, the pegs. Therefore, we have concluded that there is no directly applicable prior art anticipating nor suggesting our present invention.
Frequently it is desired, or necessary, to limit depth of penetration, or magnitude of movement, of pegs in many different situations. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,437 this is an important factor since proper use of the artifical eye and safety and comfort of the user are at stake.
We have found no prior art in inexpensive and totally safe and effective means integral with the pegs for limiting movement or penetration of pegs. Our pegs utilized in our previously referred to patent application Ser. No. 08/978,101 can effectivly limit penetration of pegs into a material such as a mat as utilized in our golf game. However, they might be very difficult to use as a substitute for the peg of U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,437.
We have been studying this field and have now made significant advances in this art. Our advances have to do with peg insertion and movement limitation and enabling means and methods.
We have conceived and developed a system in which we utilize the principle of a bulge, or enlargement, on a peg intermediate a peg""s ends to enable, and to limit, movement of a peg in certain mediums. We acomplish this by providing a bulge on a peg intermediate its ends.
The bulges we employ may be uniform, such as a globe shaped bulge, or they may be of different configurations such as a disc or the like for directional, or other added benefits.
The bulges may be of a fixed size and configuration, or they may be capable of enlargement and change of shape during use.
It is an object of this invention to provide pegs having insertion and removal enhancing features;
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for limiting the insertion rate and dimensions of insertable pegs;
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved peg for use in certain medical procedures;
Another object of this invention is to provide pegs with changeable dimensional characteristics.